Tell Me, Harry
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a naturally curious boy. But when he is given a photo album from Harry for his 4th birthday, his curiosity grows in leaps and bounds. Who? What? Where? When? Why? These are just some of the question he asks. Will Harry be able to answer them?
1. Prologue

**Yes. I know. I've done it again. I've started another story even when I have 5 on my plate already. I just can't help it. My brain is overflowing with ideas and I have to express them. Anyway, please enjoy this new story! :) xx**

* * *

**Prologue**

_April 20 2002_

A tiny pattering of feet aroused Ginny and Harry as the small, turquoise-haired boy flew into the room and climbed into the bed, wriggling in between his two godparents. He grinned at them, his mouth missing quite a few teeth and scrunched his eyes shut. With a silent _pop_, his hair turned black, his golden eyes changed to green and a lightning-shaped scar sprang up on his forehead.

"Guess who?" trilled the boy.

Ginny exchanged endearing looks with Harry and pretended to be deep in thought. "Er... this is so hard!"

Teddy giggled.

"Are you, Harry?" asked Ginny, pretending to look uncertain.

Clapping his hands together, Teddy bounced up and down. "Yes! Harry!" His features returned to their normal appearance.

Harry ruffled his godson's hair. "Hey, squirt."

Teddy jumped on Harry and tried to put his glasses on him, accidentally poking Harry in the eye.

"Ouch," winced Harry, laughing a little as he kissed Teddy's forehead.

"Guess what?"

"What?" grinned Harry.

"S'my birthday!" the boy cried gleefully.

"Sure is, squirt. How many are you?"

Teddy struggled for a moment and then held up four tiny fingers. "Four!"

Ginny leaned over and kissed Teddy's cheek. "That's right," she said, lovingly. "You're a big four year old!"

"And you know what four year olds get?" asked Harry. Teddy's eyes widened. "Presents!"

"Yipee! Presents!" Teddy giggled happily, his hair turning gold with his laughter. It was a sound that Harry would never get used to hearing. He was still amazed that this wonderful boy was his godson. Andromeada had let Teddy sleep over at Grimmauld Place last night, and Harry and Ginny were to bring him over after breakfast for his birthday party. It had been a strange night; Harry and Ginny had felt like real parents. They had had to bathe him, give him dinner and send him to bed, and Ginny had read him Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump. But it had been the greatest night of their lives, preparation for their own children one day.

"Quick! Quick! Presents!" insisted Teddy, pulling at Harry's hand to get him out of bed.

"Alright, I'm coming," Harry chuckled and followed his godson out of the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a minute, just having a shower," called Ginny from the bathroom.

Teddy practically sprinted down the stairs and almost knocked over Kreacher, who was on his way to deliver the laundry to Ginny.

"Ooops," said Teddy, trying to help the elf to his feet.

"Not at all, Master Teddy," said Kreacher, bowing at Teddy. "Kreacher is fine."

Teddy gave Kreacher a smile and continued into the kitchen, all the while dragging poor Harry behind him. There, on the table, was a large, wrapped present, with green dragons soaring across the paper. Teddy was there in a flash, ripping the wrapping paper to shreds in order to discover the goodies underneath. His eyes were hungry as his fingers retrieved a square, black leather book. He looked at it strangely, continuously turning it around, and sniffed it.

"Open it," said Harry kindly. Teddy slowly opened it and a frown appeared on his face. It was empty, except for the first page, which contained a photograph. Teddy immediately recognised himself, only an infant, with a tuft of turquoise hair sticking up from his head. He was in the arms of a woman he didn't know, with bubble gum pink hair. A man was next to her, his eyes tired and there were a few scars on his face, but he grinned up at the camera along with the woman. Curiosity burned inside Teddy. He could vaguely remember seeing them before, but where, he didn't know.

"Who are they?" he asked, looking up at Harry. Harry swallowed and was silent for a minute. He didn't know if he could bring himself to tell Teddy exactly who those people were, not on his birthday. The boy wouldn't be able to handle it. But he also couldn't deny his godson an answer.

"They are old friends," said Harry quietly.

"Oh," said Teddy, satisfied with the answer. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he had secretly wanted to leave Ginny to that explanation when the time came. "What is this?"

Harry laughed at his godson's curiosity. "It's a photo album, squirt. You put your photos in there so that you can look back on them when you get older."

Teddy seemed a little disappointed with the present. Harry couldn't blame him. No four year old wanted a photo album when there was a vast range of wonderful and magnificent toys to play with. The album was Hermione's idea. She told Harry that when Teddy was older, he would appreciate the gift, as it was the only way he could see his parents. Much like Harry's own photo album of his parents that Hagrid had given to him at the end of first year. It was something he would treasure forever.

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair and kissed his forehead. "Guess what, squirt," he said happily. "When we go over to Grandmama's, we will take lots of photos and we can put them in there! You'll be like a superstar!"

Brightening up at this idea, Teddy giggled and ran upstairs to tell Ginny about his present. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been simple that time, but he didn't know if he could handle those questions yet. Teddy would only grow more curious with age. Harry just hoped that when the time came, he would be able to give him an answer.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :) Reviews are most definitely welcome! I hope I portrayed Harry and Teddy's relationship well here. :) xx**


	2. 28 November 2003

**So this is Teddy's first question he asks Harry... Why don't the pictures move? It's a fairly simple question and yet Teddy doesn't quite understand why Wizards can't teach Muggles magic. Teddy is only 5 so his deep and meaningful questions don't come until a little while, because honestly... what 5 year old ponders the existence of the universe? Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

_28 November 2003_

"It's time to go to Harry's, Teddy!" called Andromeada from the living room. A few seconds later, Teddy sped around the corner and gave his grandmother a large smile.

"Yay! Harry's!" cried the five year old, jumping up and down. "Can I do it, Grandmamma?"

Andromeada eyed her grandson carefully, then nodded her head.

Teddy squealed with delight and took a handful of Floo Powder out of the small, copper pot that rested on the mantelpiece.

"Now, you know where it is, don't you Teddy?" asked Andromeada, ducking her head as she followed Teddy into the fireplace.

"Yes, Grandmamma. It's 31 Chester Street, Godric's Hollow!"

Andromeada kissed Teddy's bright turquoise hair. She hadn't allowed him to wear it while at his Muggle primary school as it would raise too many questions. But now, on his first school holiday for the year, Teddy had embraced his turquoise hair and golden eyes.

"Good boy," said Andromeada fondly. "Off you go then."

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and squeaked, "31 Chester Street, Godric's Hollow!" He threw the Floo Powder into the bottom of the fireplace and soon, he felt his feet leave the air for a few seconds before landing again. Teddy coughed and wiped the soot out of his eyes before scanning the room in front of him. It was a large, open living room, with plump couches and cream curtains surrounding the lattice windows.

"I did it, Grandmamma!" cried Teddy happily, grinning up at his grandmother.

"You did!" said Andromeada affectionately.

Just then, Harry and Ginny appeared in the room.

"Hey, squirt!" said Harry, crouching down and opening his arms. Teddy squealed and ran straight to Harry, who hugged his godson and turned him upside down and tickled his stomach.

"Stop it!" cackled Teddy, flailing his skinny arms until Harry finally put him down.

Ginny kissed Teddy's forehead and patted his back. "Thanks for bringing him, Andy," said Ginny gratefully.

Andromeada smiled at her. "Not at all. Ted did it all himself, really," he gazed fondly at her grandson.

"Did you, Teddy?" asked Harry. Teddy nodded proudly. Harry ruffled his hair. "Good on you, squirt."

"I'll be back on Saturday to pick him up," said Andromeada, waving goodbye as she picked up a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared into the fireplace with a flicker of green flame.

"So what do you want to do today, squirt?"

Teddy thought for a moment and then, his eyes grew wide. "Flying!" he cried happily. Without even waiting for Harry, Teddy flew outside and rummaged around in the shed. In a matter of minutes, Teddy was on his toy broomstick, whizzing around the backyard and almost crashing into the clothesline. Harry laughed and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. His kissed Ginny's cheek. "Won't it be great to watch our own little one fly around the backyard?"

Ginny smiled and rubbed her belly instinctively, which was barely showing that she was a month pregnant.

"It will be."

"Come on, Harry!" called Teddy from outside.

"Your godson is calling you," laughed Ginny, giving Harry a gentle push.

"Coming, Teddy-bear!" said Harry as he began to throw a toy Quaffle into the air for Teddy to catch.

xXx

It was that evening when Harry walked into his godson's bedroom that he found Teddy. The five year old was sitting on his bed, bent over the photo album that Harry had given to him for his last birthday. A frown etched across his face and his hair changed from its brilliant turquoise to a dull bottle green.

"What's wrong, squirt?" asked Harry, sitting beside his godson. Teddy pouted and gave a frustrated sigh, as he began shaking the photo frame back and forth.

"They're not moving," complained Teddy, shaking the album again more violently.

Harry chuckled. He glanced down at the picture of Teddy and a little friend from school standing completely still in the frame.

"Yes, I know they aren't," said Harry.

"But they are!" cried Teddy, flicking to the page before where the family was crowded in the Burrow for Christmas: Teddy was chasing Victoire, who was running to her mother; Hermione was bouncing Dominique on her knee as the three year old pulled at her hair; Ron was playing with Louis; and Harry and Ginny were opening their presents.

With a frustrated groan, Teddy threw the album down and crossed his arms.

"I don't understand," said Teddy grumpily. Harry smiled and kissed Teddy's forehead.

"Muggle photos don't move, squirt," Harry explained. "They can't use magic like we can."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Well that's silly," he said, sitting up on knees. "Why can't we teach them how to use magic? Then they could have moving photos too!"

Teddy looked so pleased with his plan that Harry didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Maybe one day," said Harry, ruffling Teddy's hair. "Come on, let's go down to dinner. Ginny made mince pies!"

Teddy's face broke out into a huge grin and he leapt off the bed and hurtled down the stairs. "Mince pies!" he cried as he left. Harry sighed. His godson was so curious and yet so innocent to all the problems that went on in the world.

* * *

**So what did you think? Teddy is just a tad adorable isn't he? And I love how Ginny is pregnant. You just wait until Teddy finds out! Oh lordy :) Please read and review! xx**


	3. 14 January 2004

**So sorry about the late update but I've been so busy with last minute exams... I know I seem to have them all the time but I'm now on holidays so I'll be able to update more frequently. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

_14 January 2004_

"Harry?" asked Teddy.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were warming their toes by the toasty fire, Harry's hand on Ginny's slowly growing belly.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Are you my dad?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged solemn glances. Harry had been dreading this question since he took Teddy in. He had always hoped that Andromeada would be the one to break the new to Teddy, but apparently, he only ever asked Harry these personal questions.

"Harry?" asked Teddy again, looking confused.

Harry gulped. "Ah, Teddy," he said in a dry voice. "Why don't you come over here?"

The five year old crawled over and snuggled between Harry and Ginny. Ginny found Harry's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Listen, Ted," Harry began, his voice struggling to stay even. "There's something you need to know. But first, why don't you get the photo album we gave you last year? You know, the one in your room?"

Teddy nodded and raced upstairs.

"Oh boy," sighed Harry, putting his face in his hands. "How in Merlin's name am I going to tell him? How, Gin?"

Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek. "Just make sure he doesn't forget how special he is and how much everyone loves him. That will make him feel better."

"What will make me feel better?" asked Teddy as he appeared around the corner and repositioned himself next to Harry.

"Ah..." Harry stuttered, glancing down at the inquisitive boy between his arms. His golden eyes were wide with curiosity and Harry bent to kiss his turquoise hair. "Why don't you open your photo book to the first page?" suggested Harry.

Teddy did so and smiled. "Your friends!" he cried happily.

Ginny made a small noise of discomfort as she glanced at Tonks, beaming up at the camera and clutching to Remus' hand affectionately. Harry squeezed her hand.

"They're not just my friends," said Harry gravely. "They're your parents."

Teddy's eyes narrowed in confusion as his fingers traced around the tiny, smiling figure of Tonks.

"My... parents?" he said slowly.

"Yes," said Harry, glancing at Teddy in concern.

Teddy's finger stroked Tonk's pink hair. "I've seen her before," he said softly. "There are pictures of her all around Grandmamma's house."

"That's your mother, Teddy. She's Grandmamma's daughter. And that's your father."

Again, Teddy's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what Harry was telling him. "So... they are my mum and dad. Like Bill and Fleur are Victoire's mum and dad?"

"Yes."

Teddy looked up at Harry, his face surprisingly void of any sorrow. Harry supposed he was too young to fully understand.

"If they're my parents, then what does that make you?"

Harry put his arm around Teddy's shoulders and hugged the boy tight. "I'm you're godfather."

"What's a godfather?"

Harry chuckled at his godson's curiosity. "Someone who is responsible for looking after a child when their parents... er..." Harry looked at Ginny for encouragement. She gave it with another squeeze of her hand and a supportive nod. "When their parents are no longer around to look after them."

"You mean when they die?" Teddy asked, his eyes glistening in the light of the fire with something Harry thought were tears.

"Well, yes."

Teddy dropped his head and his fingers began caressing the photo of his parents, waving up at him. They looked so happy as they held him, Teddy, in their arms. Teddy sniffed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he regarded the family he never knew.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Teddy-bear?"

"What were their names? My mum and dad?"

"Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

"Did they love each other, as much as you love Ginny?"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Just as much."

"Did they love me?"

Harry faltered and felt tears spring in his eyes. "Very much," Harry whispered, holding the boy tightly and kissing his hair. "They loved you more than anything in the world."

"Then why did they leave me?" asked Teddy, tears falling silently down his cheeks. Harry could feel his body trembling with each shaky breath he took. He looked across at Ginny, whose eyes were shining with tears.

"They didn't want to Teddy," Harry assured him. "They loved you so much that they died so that you could live in a better world. They died to protect you."

Teddy looked up at Harry again, his hair turning the same mousy brown as Tonks. It broke Harry's heart. He knew he needed to comfort his godson, be a proper godfather. He just didn't know how.

"Listen to me very closely, Teddy," said Harry seriously, cupping Teddy's face. "You are so special. There are so many people in this world that love you; me, Ginny, Grandmamma, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione."

"I know," said Teddy sadly. "I just wish I knew them, that's all."

It was then that Harry remembered something that his own godfather Sirius had told him many years ago.

"The one's that love us never really leave us, Teddy," said Harry. "You can always find them in here."

He took Teddy's hand and placed it over his heart. Teddy looked down at his chest and he smiled.

"Are they in there?" he asked, excitedly.

"Sure are, squirt," chuckled Harry, ruffling his godson's hair. "And they'll always be there, watching over you and loving you just as much as we do."

Teddy threw his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight. "I love you, Harry."

Harry patted his back gently. "Love you too, squirt."

* * *

**Writing this actually made me cry a little. Teddy :'( sniff sniff... I love that boy so much! Hopefully you love him as much as me. Please read and review! :) xx**


	4. 12 March 2004

**Sorry about the lateness... I seem to be apologising more frequently than updating lately. Oh well. Please enjoy this next chapter :) xx**

* * *

_12 March 2004_

"We should tell him, Harry."

Ginny sat beside Harry in front of the fire, waiting for their godson to arrive. She rubbed her round belly contently with one hand and the other tangled itself into the back of her husband's messy black hair. At five months pregnant, Ginny looked as though someone had stuck a rather large Quaffle under her shirt.

"Tell who what?" asked Harry vaguely, pressing his ear to Ginny's stomach in order to hear his child.

"Teddy," said Ginny irritably. "We should tell him that I'm pregnant."

"No!" said Harry instantly. "No way am I answering the 'where do babies come from' question right now. He's only six!"

Ginny sighed. "He needs to know, Harry. I mean, what's going to happen if we suddenly turn up with a newborn? He's going to think he's been replaced. I don't want Teddy to feel that he won't be a part of our family."

Harry glanced between Ginny and his unborn child. Merlin knew he loved Teddy just as much as he loved his own child growing inside Ginny. With a sigh, he nodded and agreed that they tell Teddy about Ginny's pregnancy.

Teddy arrived soon after with Andromeada; who stayed for a coffee and then left.

"Teddy," said Harry tentatively. "There's something that we need to tell you."

Teddy looked up from the table and eyed his two godparents. "What is it?"

Harry gave a nervous glance at Ginny and gulped. "Ginny and I... er... we are expecting... er... a baby."

Teddy's golden eyes grew to the size of Golden Snitches. "A baby!" he cried happily, his hair turning pink with excitement. He leapt from his seat and dashed outside, searching for any signs of a baby.

"Where is it?" he asked, pouting after his fruitless efforts of searching for a baby while Harry and Ginny laughed in amusement.

"He's in here," he pointed to Ginny's swollen belly. Teddy gazed at it in amazement.

"In there?" he gasped. "You can fit a baby in there?"

"Sure can," exclaimed Ginny. "Listen closely and you can hear him."

Teddy walked tentatively forward and rested his head against Ginny's belly. His mouth hung open when he felt the slightest movement.

"Hi, baby!" he cried, shouting into Ginny's stomach so that the baby could hear him. "It's Teddy!"

When nothing happened, Teddy shouted again. "Baby? Hello! Can you hear me?"

Ginny laughed and pulled him away. "Of course he can hear you," she said patiently. "He just can't talk yet."

"Oh," said Teddy, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry baby," he patted the baby softly. "Was Witherwings here?"

"What?" asked Harry, confused at Teddy's sudden outburst about the Hippogriff.

"Well, Uncle Bill told me when Fleur was pregnant that Hippogriff's bring babies to people and hide them in Quaffles which go under mummies' tummies. That's what Vicky was in, and Dom, and Lou and me!"

Ginny looked flabbergasted. Harry looked relieved.

"Sure thing, squirt," said Harry, ruffling Teddy's hair. "Witherwings arrived not long ago and gave Ginny her baby-Quaffle." He winked at Ginny to tell her to play along.

Teddy frowned. "Why didn't you tell me Witherwings was here? I could've ridden on my first ever Hippogriff. Wouldn't _that_ make Vicky jealous!" Teddy's eyes twinkled with the thought of a jealous Victoire. "Does it hurt carrying a Quaffle around all the time Ginny?" he asked suddenly. "Or do you take it out sometimes? Do you sleep with it?"

"Er..." began Ginny. "Well, it gets uncomfortable after a while but I get used to it." Teddy nodded and chewed on his lip for a while. Then he raced outside.

Ginny and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"Hey," said Ginny, "at least we didn't have to tell him where babies _really _come from. Thank Merlin for Bill."

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny softly. "Agreed. He handled it pretty well actually. What do you think he's doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. But let's just leave him for a while. I think I could use a good kip."

Harry nodded and watched his wife head upstairs for a rest.

Teddy zoomed into the room an hour later with a strange looking contraption. It was hand-made; a parachute with straps attached to each end. He showed Ginny with pride.

"Look what I made you, Ginny!" he exclaimed proudly, holding up his masterpiece. "It's a baby holder!"

Ginny took it from him and stared at it blankly. "What do I do with it?"

Teddy _tsk_-ed and quickly slipped the straps over Ginny's shoulders so her belly was being held up by the parachute. Teddy beamed up at her.

"See! It'll make the Quaffle less heavy to carry around. Do you like it?"

Ginny kissed Teddy's forehead. "It's great. Of course I love it, Teddy-bear."

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry baby," he told Ginny's stomach. "You're safe in the hands of Uncle Teddy!"

* * *

**Aww Ted... little inventor. And thank Merlin for Bill and his creative thinking... Harry and Ginny could have been stuck in a mess there :) please read and review :) xx**


	5. 21 April 2006

**Hey there :) So sorry about the late update again. I know... I'm incredibly slack. I don't mean to be... honestly. This is will probably be my last update in a few weeks because I am neck deep in work :( So please enjoy and review! xx**

* * *

_21 April 2006_

_Teddy was racing along through a park, chasing a flock of distraught pigeons as they cooed and fluttered their wings in contempt. _

"_Teddy! Don't go too far, dear," cried the woman with bubble-gum pink hair from behind him as she held her husband's hand. Teddy grinned back at her. _

"_Don't worry mum. I won't!" he cried back and continued to chase the pigeons. _

"_Let him go, Dora," said the man, kissing his wife's temple. "He'll be alright."_

_Just then, a shadow appeared across the sky. The couple stopped suddenly and looked up. Fear broke out onto both of their faces. The woman's bright hair turned a violent shade of red. _

"_Teddy!" she called out to her son. "Teddy!"_

_Teddy stopped and looked back at his mother. His face paled and his hair turned black. _

"_Mum! Look out!" he cried, running towards her. But a shadow fell from the sky. Green light burst from within the shadow. When it moved away, Teddy gasped in horror as he saw his parents' lifeless bodies crumpled on the floor. Instant rage boiled inside Teddy. His hair turned dark red and he scowled deeply. _

"_Leave them alone!" he roared, pointing at the shadow. Then he gulped as the shadow began to approach him. He began to retreat, but stumbled. The shadow was almost upon him. He scrunched up his face, preparing himself for the impact as the shadow pounced…_

"Wake up! Up! Teddy, up!"

Teddy's golden eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the brown eyes of James. The eighteen month old grinned at him and clapped his pudgy hands together.

"Yay!" he cried. "Teddy's up!" James bounced on Teddy's torso.

It took Teddy a while to comprehend what was happening. He took a quick glance at his surroundings. He was lying in his bed at Harry's. He wasn't in a park. There was no shadow. And most importantly… his parents were nowhere to be seen. Though it should be comforting that he was only dreaming, it only made Teddy feel worse. His parents were dead. The only time he could see them would be in a dream… and they would always end up dead anyway. He scowled and pushed James off him gruffly. James slid off the bed and hit the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes and his lip began to tremble.

"Merlin!" cried Teddy and he quickly scooped up his young god-brother and ruffled his hair gently.

"Come on, James," he soothed. "Don't cry. I'm sorry." Teddy instantly turned his nose into a pig's, making James squeal with delight.

"You like that don't you?" asked Teddy. James nodded and squealed again, when Teddy suddenly grew a duck's beak.

"How'd you get out of your crib?" mused Teddy, shaking his head.

James bit his lip and gave Teddy a guilty smirk.

"You cheeky kid," Teddy chuckled. "C'mon, let's go take you downstairs."

Downstairs they found Harry, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet. _He looked up as his son and god-son approached and immediately put down the newspaper.

"Ahh, it's the birthday boy!" he cried happily. Teddy grinned and adjusted James on his hip.

"Birthday, birthday!" squealed James, giggling hysterically and pulling on Teddy's hair.

"Happy birthday, squirt," said Harry as he embraced Teddy and ruffled his hair. "How old are you? Six?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No, I'm eight!" he said proudly, puffing up his chest a little.

"Ah that's right," said Harry, chuckling. "You're a big eight year old now."

"Yep! Where's Ginny?"

"She's just having a shower. She'll come down in a minute to make you a big birthday breakfast."

Teddy grinned and sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny soon came downstairs and embraced Teddy warmly. He struggled to fit his arms around her seven-month-pregnant belly.

"Happy birthday, Teddy-bear!" she cried, kissing his hair, which had turned bright yellow.

"Thanks, Ginny."

Harry approached and handed James to Ginny before giving Teddy a present. It was from Ginny. Teddy opened it eagerly and his mouth went slack as he saw the stunning smile of Gwenog Jones beaming up at him and winking on her Firebolt. His hair went a violent shade of pink and his cheeks blushed as he gaped at her. Next to her portrait were the words:

_Happy Birthday, Teddy Remus Lupin._

_Love Gwenog xx_

Teddy absentmindedly touched her signature, a look of awe etched upon his face. Harry chuckled as Teddy embraced Ginny again.

"Oh, Ginny!" he cried. "How – Gwenog – Merlin!" he muttered in rapture, looking from Ginny to Gwenog.

Ginny laughed and patted Teddy's back. "She was very happy to do that for her number one fan's eighth birthday. She even said that next time you come to a game, she wants to meet you in person."

Teddy's eyes grew wide. "Really? She wants to meet me?" he swooned, looking as though he was about to faint. Teddy had a huge crush on Gwenog Jones and he wasn't embarrassed to admit it. She was everything a woman should be, in Teddy's eight-year-old opinion. Beautiful and good at Quidditch.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said breathlessly. Teddy then looked expectantly at Harry. "What about your present?" he asked innocently.

Harry smiled. "My present is to do anything you want to do."

"Anything?"

Harry nodded, smirking. "Anything."

Teddy frowned and chewed on his lip as he thought about what he wanted to do. The options were endless. It was so difficult to choose.

Harry chuckled and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Don't worry squirt," he said. "You don't have to make a decision now. Have a think about it over breakfast."

xXx

Teddy picked at his bacon with his fork in disinterest. His mind kept flicking back to his dream. No… nightmare… it was more of a nightmare. And yet, despite the fear that his nightmare caused him, he couldn't help but miss it. He had seen his parents. They had talked to him, smiled at him, like they never would in reality. That same nightmare had been frequent for weeks now, and Teddy was unsure why. But he assumed it had to do with seeing his parents. If the only way to be with his true family was to suffer nightmares, he would suffer a thousand.

"Teddy? Are you alright?" asked Harry, looking at his god-son with concern.

"Hmm…" grunted Teddy, refusing to let Harry see the emotion in his eyes. He kept a conscious effort to maintain his turquoise hair, for he didn't want to show weakness by his hair changing again.

"What do you want to do today, squirt? Remember, I said we can do anything."

Teddy sighed. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask Harry, but he couldn't make himself say it. How would it make Harry feel? He had been in the war. He surely wouldn't want to tarnish his happy life with Ginny and James by resurfacing those horrific memories. But Teddy knew what he wanted. He _had_ to see them.

"Harry…" Teddy began quietly, still refusing to look up from his plate of bacon, fried eggs and sausages. "I want to see my parents."

The room fell silent. Teddy knew that Harry and Ginny were exchanging worried glances but he didn't care. Even James was silent, sensing the shift in the atmosphere.

"I'm going to take James upstairs for a bath," announced Ginny and she swiftly left the room, planting a kiss on Teddy's head.

"Teddy," said Harry softly, rising and sitting beside the eight-year-old. "Your parents are –"

"– dead… I know. I know you can't bring people back from the dead. But it's my birthday. I want to see them for my birthday."

Tears dripped down the end of Teddy's nose and he wiped them away, sniffing loudly. Harry put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay to cry," said Harry comfortingly. "I know exactly how you feel."

For the first time since breakfast, Teddy looked up at Harry, his golden eyes swimming with tears that rushed down his cheeks.

"You know what. I think we can go and visit your parents today. I think they would like that."

Harry kissed Teddy's hair and helped him up. "Go and get dressed, then meet me back here."

Teddy nodded and disappeared up to his room. He wasn't sure how to react. He knew he should feel sad but he couldn't help but feel excited. He was dressed in an instant and hurtled down the stairs towards Harry.

"Let's go!" he cried and pulled Harry by the hand out of the door and into the street.

"Hold on, squirt," said Harry. "We're going to Apparate and you haven't done that before."

Teddy gripped Harry's hand tightly and felt himself turn on the spot. It was the weirdest sensation, as though he was being squeezed through a tiny hole. His insides churned and his head was spinning and then, suddenly, he was on the ground again.

"Woah!" mumbled Teddy and swayed on the spot with his eyes wide.

"You alright?"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Teddy fist-pumped the air and pranced around happily.

Harry laughed. "Good job. Most people vomit the first time."

They had Apparated into the Ministry Memorial Cemetery, which had been built in honour of the Second Wizarding War by Minister Kingsley. All those who had given their lives in the war had been given a place in this grave. Teddy didn't realise the memorial cemetery was so large. It was discerning to think that hundreds of lives had been lost in the battle almost eight years ago. Then he realised, this was where his parents were.

Harry took hold of Teddy's hand and together, they solemnly walked through the rows of tombstones. As they passed, Teddy noticed familiar names of people that Harry knew: Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and his grandfather, Ted Tonks, whom he was named after. But it was seeing his parents' grave that made Teddy realise the gravity of the war. Their tombstones were side by side, reading:

_Remus Lupin 1960-1998_

_Nymphadora Lupin (nee, Tonks) 1973-1998_

_Gave their lives in the Second Wizarding War_

"_Courage is not the absence of fear but rather that something else is more important than fear."_

Teddy stared at their grave for a while, unable to move. It was as though his brain had suddenly been filled with Wrackspurts and made him unable to think clearly. His eyes began to cloud with tears that spilled freely down his cheeks. He reached out his hand and traced the names of his parents engraved in the stone. Harry's hand tightened on his god-son's shoulder as Teddy knelt in front of the grave and stared at the stone. This was the closest he had ever come to his parents. Their bodies were below Teddy...

"Mum... dad..." Teddy whispered softly. "I know you probably can't hear me... " he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "It's just my birthday, that's all. And I thought you might want to see me... I miss you. I think about you all the time. Do you ever think about me?"

Teddy began to sob, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths as he choked back tears.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in a strangled voice, his fists clenching into balls. "How could you just leave me here? Didn't you love me at all?" His voice began to rise as all the emotion he had kept inside him came pouring out. "You could have stayed behind. Harry would have defeated Voldemort anyway! We could have been a real family! And what about Grandmama? She lost grandpa, she didn't want to lose you as well!"

It was then that Teddy completely broke down. He slunk to the floor and balled his hands in the grass. Harry watched while tears streamed down his face and his heart broke at his godson's reaction. He couldn't blame the child. He missed his family. He and Ginny had tried to provide as best a family they could for him, but it was nothing like his own – Harry knew this better than anyone. Harry caught Teddy in a hug, joining him on the ground.

Once Teddy's sobs began to quieten, Harry murmured Teddy's name and he looked up at his godfather.

"You know why they died, Teddy?"

Teddy shook his head as more tears rolled down his cheek.

"Because they loved you. They died to make this world a better place for you." Harry paused, obviously struggling to get through his speech and make his godson understand. "It was for you, Teddy."

Teddy buried his head in Harry's chest and began to cry again. After a while, he looked back at his parent's grave and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**Sniff... sniff :'( I actually cried when I wrote this. Is that a little lame? I don't care. I love that kid so much. I wish I had a Teddy :'( he's just so adorable. If you love Teddy as much as I do, then please please please review :) xx**


	6. 23 December 2009

**Hello again :) Another chapter for you. I bit longer than usual, but I thought I would spice things up a bit. Also... my plan is to finish this story pretty soon, so to any of you who read my other stories, they might be on hold until I finish this one. See... I have a bit of a problem with keeping on task and my mind just randomly decides to upload new stories when I have so many to finish... sorry about the rant... please bare with me! Enjoy my people! xx**

* * *

_23 December 2009_

It was the Christmas holidays. Teddy couldn't wait to be going home and seeing Grandma and Harry again. He sincerely missed them during his first term at Hogwarts – even though he would never admit it. But not only was he glad to be going home just to see his family, but because he would be away from the tyrannic bully that was Jerome Flint. Jerome was a Slytherin and although he was only a first year, he was so large and malicious that he even frightened the second and third years. And he took particular enjoyment in teasing Teddy for his ever-changing hair. But, at last, the holidays had arrived and Teddy couldn't wait to leave.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" asked Samuel Cole, Teddy's best friend as they both began to pack their Hogwarts trunks.

"Not much," shrugged Teddy. "Will be alternating between Grandma and Harry's house. I'll probably have to spend time with Victoire though," Teddy grumbled, rolling his eyes in frustration. If there was one thing he hated more than Jerome Flint, it was Victoire Weasley. She was undoubtedly the most annoying person in the entire universe – not to mention a whiny, spoiled, stuck up brat. Teddy couldn't stand her. Whenever something didn't go her way, she would complain about it and erupt into fits of squeals and tears until her parents finally gave in. She was an absolute nightmare.

Sam shivered. "Well... I hope you won't have to spend _too_ much time with her," said Sam, giving Teddy a smile. "You could always come and visit me if she gets too annoying."

"What are you doing, then?"

"Well, I think my parents are renting a holiday house up in Ireland for a few weeks. You could join us if you want. I'm an only child. My parents wouldn't mind. Besides, you'll be loads better company."

Teddy smirked. "Sounds like a plan. I'll just have to ask Grandma and Harry. But I'm sure they'll say yes."

The two young Gryffindors continued to pack their trunks with hope in their hearts. Teddy knew that there was absolutely nothing that could make him unhappy that day. Until he and Sam were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before they left for the train. As they made their way to the Gryffindor Table, Teddy was shoved aside. He stumbled and fell face first into the stone floor. With a cry of frustration, he leapt to his feet to find Flint towering over him, a wicked smile etched across his ugly face. Teddy was often reminded of a Mountain Troll whenever he saw him.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little Gryffindor," drawled Flint, his two thick cronies cackling behind him.

Teddy scowled and felt anger boil inside him.

"Leave us alone!" he cried, curling his fists into balls.

"Oh look," roared Flint in laughter, pointing at Teddy's hair. "He's getting angry boys. Better watch out or he'll turn into a tomato!"

The Great Hall filled with the laughter as the Slytherin table erupted into cackles, laughing and pointing at Teddy. Teddy tried to cover his hair with his hands, knowing that it was bright red with his anger, but it was no use. Instead, he willed his hair to turn back to its natural colour. Soon, chants of "Freak!" echoed throughout the Great Hall as Teddy grabbed his trunk and ran from the Hall, wishing nothing more than to get away from everyone.

"Teddy! Open up!" called Sam, banging on the door of the broom cupboard that Teddy had confined himself to in embarrassment.

"Leave me alone, Sam," Teddy called back. He was curled up in a ball next to some buckets and mops, sitting on his Hogwarts trunk. It was dark and dusty, but Teddy didn't mind. At least he couldn't be seen.

"You can't hide in here all day!"

"Yes I can!"

"If you don't open this door right now, Teddy Lupin, I'm going to blast it open!"

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, right, Sam. I've seen you in Charms class. You can't blast open anything!" He felt a little mean saying those things to Sam, but at that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his humiliation.

"_Alohomora!"_

The door opened and a rush of bright light filled the room. Teddy shielded his eyes. Sam was standing in front of him looking triumphant, his wand in his hand.

"Ha!" he cried proudly. "I told you I would blast the door open."

Teddy smirked. "Oh... that was _blasting _the door? I was expecting something a little more spectacular. You disappoint, Cole."

Sam grinned and hauled Teddy to his feet. "Sorry I don't live up to your expectations, Lupin!"

"Hey, what happened to your face?" asked Teddy as he noticed a large purple bruise surrounding Sam's eye.

Sam gulped. "Uh... well after you left... I... erm... well, Flint looks worse!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he does," he smirked, but deep down, Teddy was grateful that Sam had stood up for him like that.

xXx

The journey back home on the Hogwarts Express was Flint-free. He and Sam took liberty of the sweet trolley and almost bought the entire supply, which they greedily wolfed down. As Teddy opened his sixth chocolate frog he halted as he noticed the card.

"What is it?" asked Sam through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "Bleh! Bogey flavour," he added in disgust as he spat the bean out onto the floor.

"It's Harry," said Teddy in awe. He showed Sam the card. It read:

_Harry Potter_

_The Boy Who Lived_

_Order of Merlin: First Class_

_The only person known to have survived the Killing Curse when he was just an infant. Faced Lord Voldemort several times and survived. Defeated the Dark Lord in the Spring of 1998 and put an end to the Second Wizarding War._

"Woah!" cried Sam, idolising the card. "That's incredible. I still can't believe Harry Potter is your godfather!"

Teddy smiled. "You can keep the card. I don't need it. I live with him."

"Thanks," said Sam, stashing the card in his pocket. "Do you reckon he'd sign it for me if I ask him?"

"Probably not," shrugged Teddy. "He doesn't really like the attention. But I reckon he'd do it for you."

"Wicked!"

xXx

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Teddy saw Harry and Ginny waving at him from the platform and five-year old James chasing three-year-old Albus. Two-year-old Lily sucked her thumb as she bounced in Ginny's arms. Andromeada was next to them, beaming up at her grandson as the red steam train came to a stop. Teddy and Sam sprinted off the train, dragging their trunks behind them and ran to greet their families.

"Woah!" said Sam in awe as he took in Teddy's family. "You have a huge family!"

"Where's yours?"

Sam pointed to a tall, attractive woman with a pale, heart-shaped face and blue almond shaped eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back with a tie-dyed scarf and she was wearing a pale blue dress. Her face lit up when she saw her son. Teddy grinned and the two boys parted. Teddy ran straight into Andromeada's arms, missing the smell and feel of his grandmother – the smell of home.

"Oh, Teddy," she whispered softly, kissing his head and pulling him close. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Grandma," said Teddy, stretching up to kiss his grandmother's pale cheek.

"Hey, squirt," said Harry, beaming down at him. He drew his godson into a bear hug and Teddy blushed, thoroughly embarrassed that he had to hug his godfather in public. He heard someone snigger and looked up in disgust as he noticed Flint and his cronies pointing at him and laughing. Teddy frowned.

"Do you know them?" asked Harry, concerned.

Teddy's eyes narrowed. "I wish I didn't," was all he said. Harry knew better than to ask anymore and left the topic alone. Teddy was soon squeezed to death by James and Albus and it wasn't until Ginny scolded them for almost strangling their god-brother that Teddy could finally breathe. He planted a kiss of Lily's tiny head and another on Ginny's cheek before looking over at Sam.

Sam's mother had enveloped him in such a hug that he looked as though he might break. He didn't seem to mind though. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes and she cupped Sam's face endearingly.

"Is that your friend?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's Sam Cole. He's my best friend. He wants your autograph."

Harry blushed and looked uncomfortable for a moment but he smiled down at Teddy when he saw his reaction.

"Please, Harry!" begged Teddy imploringly. "He's my best friend!"

"Okay," said Harry. "But only this once."

"I think we should go and meet them," said Andromeada fondly. "They look like lovely people. And she's obviously a Muggle. It would be nice for her to have friends."

The Potters, Teddy and Andromeada walked over to Sam and Mrs Cole. Sam grinned at Teddy and pulled his mother by her hand towards them. She blushed and turned her head away as though she was shy.

"Mum! You've gotta meet Teddy! He's my best friend!"

Teddy held out his hand and Mrs Cole shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Teddy," she said fondly. Her voice was soft and sweet, like an angel. Teddy thought Sam was lucky to have her as a mother.

"Thank you, Mrs Cole. This is my family," he gestured to everyone. "Harry, Ginny, Grandma, James, Albus and Lily."

"Oh my," gasped Mrs Cole in surprise. "You're not really Harry Potter are you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm Teddy's godfather."

"I'm Heather," she said, shaking his hand. "My husband... he passed a few years ago. Ever since then I've been raising Sam on my own." Her voice faded a little and she let go of Harry's hand. "It was a little difficult to accept he was a wizard. I was so stunned when Minerva told me. But I accept it now. He'll make a fine wizard."

She gazed fondly at her son.

"Would you like to come back for some tea, Heather?" asked Ginny pleasantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"I insist. It must be difficult being a Muggle in a place full of wizards."

Mrs Cole smiled warmly and nodded. "Well then," she said, taking Sam's hand. "Tea would be lovely."

On their way back to the cab rank – as Mrs Cole couldn't Apparate – Harry took Teddy aside.

"Who was that boy that was laughing at you back there?" he asked firmly.

Teddy looked away. "Jerome Flint," he said venomously. "He's a Slytherin. He's the biggest bully at Hogwarts."

"Have you had a run in with him?" Harry demanded, feeling overprotective of his godson.

Nodding, Teddy replied, "He is always poking fun at me, because I can change my hair. Today, he told everyone that I was going to turn into a tomato. It was humiliating."

"That's not nice."

"I don't really blame him," growled Teddy. "I mean, I _am _a freak! Everyone knows it. I can change my appearance into all sorts of weird things. I should go an join a circus!"

"No!" cried Harry, shaking his head. "You, Teddy Lupin, are definitely _not_ a freak! Have I ever told you that your mother had your gift too?"

Teddy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Your mother was also a Metamorphomagus, just like you. She could change her entire appearance at will. It's what made her an excellent Auror at such a young age."

"I never knew that," said Teddy.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your mother's hair is always pink in photos?"

"No, I thought she just dyed her hair. But so what? It's not something special. She probably got picked on too!"

Harry grasped Teddy's shoulders firmly and looked him straight in the eye. "You _are_ special. You are the son of two amazing people. You don't have to be ashamed of anything Teddy! Not your parents, or your Metamorphomagus powers. Nothing. You are unique. That is all that matters!"

"Really?"

Harry smiled and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Really. And next time Flint picks on you, ask him how many times I beat his father at Quidditch."

Teddy roared with laughter, mentally imprinting that comeback on his brain for the future. The two of them walked back to the cab rank with the rest of the family. Sam grinned. Teddy smiled. It was going to be okay.

* * *

**Did you like it? I did. Poor Teddy being picked on... but Slytherins suck! Sorry if I offended any Slytherins out there. Slytherins don't really suck. Just some of them :) Please read and review xx**


	7. 3 September 2011

**Another chapter for you! I'm basically just focusing on this story at the moment... I'm kinda on a roll and would like to keep it going. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

_3 September 2011_

"Hello! Earth to Teddy!" Sam waved his hand in front of Teddy's face, smirking. Teddy blinked his eyes rapidly and scowled at his best friend.

"What was that for?"

"It's your turn. What were you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing," Teddy said quickly. He felt heat rising in his neck as he blushed. His golden eyes flicked over to the couch from where he and Sam were sitting by the window playing Wizard's Chess. Sitting by the fire with a stack of books in her lap was Victoire. Her cheeks glowed red from the light of the fire and it made her freckles shine like flecks of glitter. Her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as she chewed on the end of her quill. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed deeply.

"You're doing it again!" cried Sam incredulously.

"Huh?" Teddy muttered, unable to form coherent words. The sight of Victoire looking so... beautiful had robbed him of proper speech. Wait...

Victoire?

Beautiful?

He shook his head rapidly and mentally pinched himself. _No,_ he told himself firmly. _It's just Victoire. Stubborn, annoying, spoilt, whiney Victoire. _

"Teddy! What is wrong with you? Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

Teddy almost complied. There had to be something seriously wrong with him if he was thinking about Victoire. And not in the I-Wish-She-Would-Just-Shut-Up way. In the Wow-She's-The-Most-Beautiful-Thing-In-The-World way.

"No," he said. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

"What about?"

At that moment, Teddy really wished that Sam wasn't so curious. "Quidditch."

"Oh yeah!" cried Sam enthusiastically. "Are you going to try out this year? Try outs are next week. You should definitely do it."

"Yeah I might," said Teddy shrugging, glad to be off the topic of his thoughts and feelings. "I don't know what I'd be good at though."

"Maybe you'll be a Seeker? Like Harry?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, I don't reckon I'd be any good at it. I'll just try out and see."

"Sweet!" nodded Sam, smirking.

The two boys went back to their game of Wizard's Chess. Ron had taught Teddy how to play and he was fairly competent. But his mind was so distracted by Victoire, who was now joined by Rachel Ferris and was chatting away animatedly, that Teddy let Sam win. He didn't really care, even though Sam made a big fuss over it – whooping and fist-pumping when he had finally defeated the third year Wizard's Chess Master. Teddy acted nonchalant about his defeat, but he really wished Victoire would look over at him and give him one of her stunning smiles. But she didn't. She barely noticed him and continued gossiping with Rachel.

It began to get late and when Prefect Michael Warner told all the common room stragglers it was time to get some sleep, Teddy and Sam trudged up to their dormitory. Sam fell asleep instantly, but Teddy lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling so confused. Why was he thinking about Victoire? Had his feelings for her changed? Did he even _have_ feelings for her? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him. Sighing, he rose out of bed and pulled out his quill. He hastily wrote a letter to Harry and then grabbed his godfather's Invisibility Cloak and made his way up to the Owlery. His owl, Hawkeye, was roosting peacefully in his nesting box. Teddy roughly shook the barn owl awake, causing him to hoot loudly and flap his wings. Simultaneously, the other owls woke and erupted into a chorus of squawking and hooting.

"Merlin!" cursed Teddy. "Listen Hawk, I need you to deliver this to Harry alright. Tell him to give me an answer A.S.A.P." He tied the letter to Hawkeye's leg and watched as he took off into the night sky.

xXx

It was three days later when Teddy received Harry's reply. At the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Teddy and Sam were trying to turn their goblets of pumpkin juice into rats. There was no success, and at one stage, Sam's goblet was filled with rat droppings. Disgusted, he tipped the glass over his shoulder, landing on a passing Victoire. She squealed in horror and threw both Teddy and Sam an icy glare before dashing off down the hall. Teddy cursed silently under his breath but pretending to laugh along with Sam and the other Gryffindor boys.

"Classic, Cole!" rumbled Andy Payne.

Sam grinned around proudly.

At that moment, the owls entered the Great Hall and Hawkeye swooped down elegantly in front of Teddy and held out his leg. Teddy eagerly untied the letter and opened it. It was from Harry. As he was about to read it, he felt Sam peering over his shoulder.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"Nothing," grumbled Teddy. "Just a letter from Harry about Lily's first term at school."

Sam nodded and then went back to trying to transfigure his goblet.

It wasn't until Teddy was up in his room that he could finally read Harry's reply. Everyone in his dormitory was asleep and so Teddy hid under the cover, lit his wand and read the letter.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I don't really know how to tell when you like a girl. The symptoms are different for everyone. But I'll give you some advice. My first crush was in my fourth year. She was a very pretty Ravenclaw who was also quite a skilled Quidditch player. I guess I knew I liked her because I found it difficult to think around her and when she'd talk to me, I wouldn't know what to say. This crush developed over a year. However, Ginny was an entirely different story. She sort of snuck up on me. All of a sudden, I felt jealous of her boyfriend... I wanted to be _her_ boyfriend. I would catch myself staring at her more than I'd like to admit and I always felt better when she was around. _

_I don't know how you are feeling about this girl, but know that sometimes you've just got to accept that you fancy her and deal with it. Sure, you might make a fool of yourself around her, you might even feel shy, but try to act as normal around her as possible. That's all it takes._

_Hope this helps,_

_Harry_

Teddy read and re-read Harry's letter. How did he feel about Victoire? He certainly didn't feel shy around her and he could talk to her all the time – usually their conversations were heated arguments. But then he remembered what Harry had told him about Ginny. How she had snuck up on him. Maybe that's how he felt about Victoire. All of a sudden she had just snuck up on him and he was trapped. He smirked. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Awwww... Teddy and Victoire are the cutest! I love them so much. The next few chapters will have a lot to do with them so please stick around for fluffy cuteness and teenage relationships :) Review? Pretty please?**


	8. 11 February 2013

**Another chapter for you lovely people! I am currently in love with this story... Teddy and Victoire are probably my favourite next gen pairing :) There is just something about them that seems to work. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

_11 February 2013_

Teddy paced around the Common Room in frustration. Tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade weekend after coming back from the Christmas holidays and Teddy was nervous. Over the holidays, he and Victoire had grown closer. They could actually maintain a conversation that didn't involve screaming at each other and calling names and Teddy had realised just how lovely Victoire was becoming. He remembered her sitting out on the porch in her pink Weasley jumper and Gryffindor scarf as he, Dominique and Louis had a snow ball fight. He remembered her radiant smile as she opened her Christmas presents. And he remembered his heart jumping out of his chest when she gave him a fleeting hug before she dashed off to her compartment. So today, seeing as she was now in third year and able to go to Hogsmeade, he was going to ask her out for Valentine's Day.

He already knew what he was going to do. He had asked Harry about it over Christmas...

"_Harry?" asked Teddy. He was sitting across the room, admiring his Firebolt he had received from his godfather as a Christmas present. It was more than a mere coincidence for Harry had received a Firebolt from his godfather for Christmas also. Every now and then, his eyes would wander over to Victoire, who flicked her blonde hair as she laughed. It was the prettiest sound he had ever heard – like wind chimes. Her round, blue eyes fell on him for an instant and Teddy swore his heart stopped beating. Then she turned back and began braiding Roxanne's hair. _

"_Yes, Ted?" asked Harry as he bounced Hugo on his knee. _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah," Harry cringed as Hugo pulled off his glasses and began playing with them and making funny sounds. _

"_You know, outside?"_

_Harry gave Teddy a strange look but shrugged, handed Hugo to Hermione and followed his godson outside. They sat out on the porch and watched the snow fall over the landscape. The sky was completely clear and the full moon glistened overhead. Teddy thought about his father for a moment._

"_So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry. _

"_I wanted to ask your advice," Teddy began. _

"_Ask away."_

_Teddy avoided Harry's questioning stare. "Have you ever asked a girl out?"_

"_Yes," said Harry softly. Teddy looked at him and thought for a second that Harry was blushing. But perhaps it was just from the cold. "Is it that girl you told me about last summer?"_

_Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Well, she's able to go to Hogsmeade now and I've wanted to ask her for a while. I just don't know how to, you know?"_

_Harry remained silent for a while, simply regarding his godson. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He could still picture the four year old boy with the toothy grin and the bright turquoise hair. Some of that boy was still there, but Teddy was getting older. He was turning fourteen. Harry briefly thought back to when he was fourteen. He had been in the Triwizard Tournament, fighting for his life in dangerous challenges. At least Teddy didn't have that complication in his life, thank Merlin. _

"_Well," said Harry with a smile. "Asking a girl out is probably the most terrifying experience in the entire universe. Facing a dragon is a lot easier, let me tell you." He chuckled at the memory of trying to find a partner to the Yule Ball. Teddy's face paled. _

"_But don't worry," Harry assured him. "All you have to do is try not to scream at her, or speak so fast that she can't understand you. Just tell her clearly and plainly. That's all there is too it. Trust me."_

_Teddy bit his lip. "That's all it takes? Just being clear?"_

"_Yep."_

_His eyes widened as relief swept over him. "Oh, phew. Thank Merlin for that. But if it's that simple, why would you rather face a dragon?" _

_Harry put his hand on his godson's shoulder. "You'll understand, Ted," he said, and then went back inside. Teddy stayed out for a moment, gazing through the window at Victoire. She was dancing along to the music with Dom, that radiant smile still lighting up her face. Teddy smiled and resolved to stay outside for a little while longer..._

"Just be clear," Teddy told himself as he took a deep breath and headed downstairs into the common room. Victoire was talking to Rachel, her best friend, while writing her Potion's essay. Teddy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. _You can do this._

"Hey Vic," he said casually as he approached her. Rachel giggled and blushed, but Victoire just smiled pleasantly.

"Hey Teddy," she said, before returning to her homework.

"Uh... I was wondering," he began as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Hopefully it hadn't turned some embarrassing colour right now. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Jarrod Davies. Why?"

Teddy's heart sank. He felt as though he had just been doused in the Draught of the Living Dead. He felt deflated. She was going with Davies? That Ravenclaw idiot who thought he was a legend because he was the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? Teddy couldn't believe it.

"We should double date!" said Victoire as the idea struck her, and that was when Teddy realised he was still talking to her. "You can go with Rachel!"

Rachel looked utterly thrilled with the idea and blushed as she gave Teddy an embarrassed smile. Teddy scowled at her, but she didn't notice. Rachel was nice, he supposed, but far to giggly for his liking and she wasn't anything like Victoire. But Victoire looked so thrilled with the idea of double dating that Teddy couldn't say no. Not when she practically pleaded at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Okay," said Teddy, trying not to sound defeated.

"Great!" said Victoire happily, giving Teddy a grateful smile. "We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine o'clock."

Teddy gave Victoire a half-hearted smile and trudged back up to his room. Once out of the public eye, he flopped onto his four-poster and stared miserably at the ceiling. He had gone down in the hopes of a date with Victoire and had come back with a double date with Rachel, Victoire and Davies. Teddy didn't know how he was going to handle watching Victoire and Davies lovey-dovey all over each other, with only ditsy Rachel to keep him company. Harry was right. Facing a dragon would be much simpler than dealing with girls.

* * *

**Poor Teddy :( unrequited love... everyone's felt that before I'm sure. Please review to get me through my torture that is exams :) xx**


	9. 14 February 2013

**More Teddy and Victoire for you :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

_14 February 2013_

Teddy woke to the feel of someone shaking him to pieces. He opened his eyes to find Sam leaning over him, shoving him frantically.

"Teddy! Mate, you've gotta get up! It's five to nine!"

Teddy's eyes widened and he leapt out of bed and frantically searched for a clean set of clothes.

"Merlin, Sam! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" complained Teddy as he almost tripped over while pulling on his jeans.

"Sorry," muttered Sam sheepishly. "I was still sleeping."

Teddy rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand before dashing out of the door. His stomach growled at him as he neared the Great Hall – he was starving – but the sight of Victoire silenced his bodily cravings. She looked stunning, dressed in a simple white blouse with pink flowers and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Her Gryffindor scarf was wrapped proudly around her neck.

"Hey, Teddy," she said, giving him a quick hug. It was far too short for Teddy's liking.

"Hi," giggled Rachel, who miraculously appeared beside Victoire. Teddy hadn't even noticed she was there. He felt a little guilty once he saw her. She had obviously put a lot of effort into her appearance and she looked really pretty. Her brown hair was neatly braided to the side and she wore a blue shirt and jeans. Teddy gave her a warm smile, making her cheeks darken.

"You look nice Rachel," he said and he meant it, but it was as though he was telling Lily or Rose that they looked nice. It wasn't the same as telling Victoire she looked nice. There were no butterflies when he spoke to her, no moments of utter speechlessness when he was around her. Just plain friendship. But Teddy enjoyed it nonetheless. Soon Davies arrived and placed his arm around Victoire's waist, looking smug. Teddy wanted to wipe that smirk right off his handsome face but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was a detention and a howler from Ginny.

The four of them headed off to Hogsmeade. It took about an hour to get there. Teddy decided to walk in front of Victoire and Davies, for he couldn't stand to look at them, and Rachel followed.

"You don't really like me, do you?" asked Rachel shyly. Teddy gulped and looked down at her. She wasn't crying but she looked a little sad. Teddy felt bad for her and wanted to lie, but he knew that wouldn't make her feel any better. Besides, he was a terrible liar.

"No, I do like you," he assured her, running a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "But just as..."

"A friend," nodded Rachel. "I understand. It's okay, I never really expected you to like me, not when I see how you look at _her,_" she gestured her head backwards to Victoire. "She's beautiful and I'm plain."

Teddy shook his head. "You are beautiful too, Rachel," he insisted. "It's just, I don't know. I've known Vic for a long time and I used to hate her. Like, seriously hate her. We would fight all the time and call each other names – all that kind of stuff. But now, I don't know. I guess she's grown up. And so have I. That's what I like about her, I think."

Rachel smiled and linked her arm through his. It wasn't a romantic gesture, and Teddy felt comforted by it. Perhaps he and Rachel could become good friends.

"Well, I'd much rather you with her than that Davies. He's a complete arse," she exclaimed, frowning. "What could she possibly see in him?"

_His handsome features, brilliant mind and his Quidditch stardom,_ Teddy thought bitterly.

"I have no idea." The two of them continued walking. Teddy was glad for Rachel's company – it kept his jealousy at bay. They started talking and Teddy realised he'd never actually had a proper conversation with Rachel. She wasn't as ditsy and giggly as he first thought. She was a half-blood and once her father found out that her mother was a witch, he had left her. So her mother had raised Rachel on her own. Rachel kept her mother's maiden name – Ferris – since she wanted nothing to do with her father. Teddy felt bad for her.

"Oh, it's okay," said Rachel as she kicked a stone aside carelessly with her foot. "It's not as bad as you. At least I've got one of my parents."

Teddy shook his head. "But both of my parents loved me, and they died for a good cause. Besides, I've got Harry and Ginny, and Grandma. They care about me just as much as any parent would."

"Yeah," agreed Rachel sadly. "You're lucky you've got them."

The streets of Hogsmeade were so crowded that the group found it hard to walk without being sandwiched between people.

"Let's go in there!" cried Victoire. Teddy looked to where she was pointing and he could barely contain his horror. Across the road, was a shop that looked as though it had been bombed with pink confetti. The name, _Madam Pudifoot's_, was written in gold over the entrance, which was veiled with pink lace curtains. Teddy gulped. The last place he wanted to go was there. But seeing Victoire look so excited and happy, he couldn't refuse and reluctantly agreed. The four of them entered the café and were seated in a booth near the window. Victoire was in awe of the place, which didn't surprise Teddy. She was into girly things, unlike her sister Dom. Everything was pink – the cushions, the table clothes, the plates and cups. Teddy resolved that he never wanted to see the colour pink again.

Teddy and Rachel exchanged looks of disgust as Davies and Victoire huddled together in one side of the booth. Although it had two seats, they were so close together that they took up only one side of the seat. Davies still kept that stupid smirk on his face as she stared raptly into his eyes. Teddy frowned, his stomach tying in a tight knot, and sunk lower in his chair. Rachel gave him a sympathetic look.

"Wow! Isn't this nice?" exclaimed Victoire happily. She looked radiant in the pink glow of the candles, her perfect white teeth shining in the light.

"Yeah," drawled Davies. "It's perfect." He leaned closer to Victoire and cupped her cheek. "But not as perfect as you."

Teddy almost threw up and the monster within him wanted to strike out and punch Davies in the face – at least then he'd wouldn't have his looks to win Victoire's affections.

"Oh, Jarrod," Victoire giggled and blushed a deep red, blinking up at Davies through her fair eyelashes. How Teddy wished she would look at him like that.

Rachel put her hand on his leg and leaned closer to him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"Teddy and I are just going to Honeydukes."

No response.

"We're going to make out right here."

No response.

"Oh Merlin! A Dementor!"

"Huh?" Victoire looked away from Davies in confusion. "Oh, have a nice time."

With a frustrated groan, Teddy rose with a huff and stormed out of the pink explosion, never wanting to see Davies again.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Rachel, catching up to him.

Teddy grumbled. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just needed to get out of there. Seeing her looking at him like that – it makes me sick."

Rachel smiled sympathetically and nodded, "I know how you feel."

Together, the two of them walked towards Honeydukes. The warm, sickly sweet smell of the candy store rid all memories of Victoire and Davies from Teddy's mind and he eagerly entered. Honeydukes was filled with every kind of sweet imaginable. Teddy's mouth watered at the sight of Fizzing Whizzbees, Sugar Quills and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. The two kids walked around in awe, browsing every shelf and wishing they could buy the entire store.

Teddy spotted Sam and Andy Payne over near the Exploding Bon-Bons.

"Come on," he said to Rachel and pulled her through the crowd of people. "I want you to meet someone."

Sam grinned as he approached, his arms already full of various assortments of sweets.

"Hey Ted," he said. "Who's this?" He stared at Rachel for a moment, making her blush.

"This is Rachel Ferris," said Teddy. "Rachel, meet Sam Cole and Andy Payne."

"Nice to meet you," said Sam, reaching out to shake her hand but dropping his sweets in the process. Cockroach Clusters and Liquorice Wands spilled out of his arms. "Oh, man!" he cried and bent down to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you," said Rachel as she went to help him. Teddy eyed them fondly as they stood back up and pretended like nothing had happened. Rachel began to browse through the range of chocolates and Sam was busy collecting Sugar Quills. Suddenly, Teddy was hit with an idea. If he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, maybe Sam could find his. He picked out a red, heart shaped lollipop that was the size of his hand, and gave it to Sam. Sam eyed it in shock.

"Look mate," he said bracingly. "I mean, I love you and all, but this is way too far."

"No, you prat," Teddy rolled his eyes and punched Sam in the shoulder. "You should give it to Rachel."

Sam's face turned bright red and he cast a fleeting glance at her. "Rachel? Why?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"So, she hasn't gotten given a Valentine yet, so it would be nice gesture. Plus, she's really pretty."

Sam looked back at Rachel with doe eyes. "Yeah, she is."

Teddy shoved the lollipop in his hand. "Then go and give it to her."

Sam gulped and approached Rachel. "Uh, Rachel..."

"Yeah?" she turned around and smiled pleasantly.

"Er, this is for you," he handed her the lollipop, refusing to meet her eyes. Rachel blushed even deeper.

"Th- thank you," she stammered in surprise, taking the gift.

"Yeah, erm... Happy Valentine's Day."

Rachel grinned sweetly and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "You too," she whispered. Sam stood in shock, his face as red as a beetroot. If he was a Metamorphamagus, Teddy was sure that his hair would be the same colour. Teddy smiled, feeling triumphant. At least someone had got the girl, today. He couldn't wait to tell Harry about his success as a matchmaker.

xXx

Everyone in the common room had gone to bed, which left Teddy by himself (Sam had gone to bed hours ago with a goofy grin on his face). Teddy glanced at the clock on the wall and hurriedly scooted over to the fireplace. He was going to have his first Floo conversation with Harry and he needed his godfather's unwavering advice as he tried to explain in the urgent owl message he had sent that afternoon. The fire soon crackled and hissed and there, resting in the flames, was Harry's head. Teddy was so shocked at first that he jumped back, but he soon recovered himself.

"Hey, squirt," said Harry, smirking at his godson's reaction. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

Teddy frowned. "It's about a... well... a girl."

"Oh," said Harry, relieved. "The same girl you asked me about last year?"

Teddy rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, yeah. You see, she's kind of dating this guy who's a complete prat -"

"And you want to know what you can do to make her notice you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Teddy.

Harry chuckled. "Been through the same thing as you kid. My first crush was dating a guy, another Triwizard Champion. We didn't start dating until after he…" Harry's voice dropped off, and Teddy knew he was remembering the Triwizard Tournament. Teddy didn't knew all the details, but he'd heard the stories…"

"Oh." Teddy stared at the ground. As much as he hated Davies, he didn't exactly want him to die. Maybe just disappear... for a long time.

"And by the time I realised I liked Ginny, she was with someone else. It wasn't until after the Quidditch Finals we got together."

"So, I either have to kill Davies or win the Quidditch Cup?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, all I'm saying is, that there's no exact formula for getting a girl to like you. Girls are confusing. They're always changing their minds. All you need to do is be there for her, be her friend. And then just hope for the best. That's all you can do."

Teddy pouted. "So, basically I just do nothing and wait for her."

"Yep. You see, everyone says that the boy should make the first move. But sometimes, it's better to let _her_ make the first move once she realises how great you are."

"Right," said Teddy. "Thanks, I guess."

"Now, get to bed. Let her come to you."

"Okay. Give my love to Ginny and the rug-rats for me."

"Will do. Night, kiddo."

Teddy went up to bed, feeling more confused than ever. _Man,_ he sighed as he rolled over and closed his eyes. _Why can't girls be easy to understand?_

* * *

**Aww... It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and it's a day of romance :) except for poor Teddy :/ at least he's made a new friend though :) Please review :)**


	10. 16 June 2014

**I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! So I thought I would celebrate and update another chapter for all you lovely people! Please enjoy xx**

* * *

_16 June 2014_

"Teddy! Get your lazy teenage arse out of bed!" called Harry from downstairs. Teddy grumbled and rolled over, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Teddy! Get out now or I'm sending James and Al up there!" shouted Ginny.

"Yeah, Teddy! It's my birthday!" squealed Al.

Teddy forced his body into a sitting position and called back, "Merlin, I'm coming! Give me a break!"

He stumbled to his feet and trudged down the stairs. He knew that he probably looked a mess, in his light blue pyjama pants and his untidy bed hair, but at that moment he didn't care. As soon as he reached the kitchen, he was tackled by Al, who was turning eight today. Teddy, unprepared for the attack, almost fell backwards, making James roar with laughter. Teddy shot him a deadly look and gave his second godbrother a pat on the back.

"Look, I know it's your birthday, Al," he winced as his felt his ribs about to break. "But seriously, stop trying to kill me."

Albus pulled back and beamed up at Teddy with his bright green eyes – Harry's eyes.

Teddy smiled and ruffled his brown hair. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Hey!" cried Lily with a pout. "Where's _my_ hug!"

"Lily!" scolded Ginny, frowning at her daughter. "It's your brother's birthday, not yours."

Lily crossed her arms in a good impression of her mother and pleaded at Teddy with big brown eyes. Teddy sighed with a smirk.

"Yeah, alright. Hugs on me."

Lily grinned and ran to hug Teddy, even James joined in.

"Who knew I was so popular with the kids?" joked Teddy and he kissed Lily's bright red hair and punched James lightly in the arm. "So when's everyone coming?" he asked Ginny.

"Soon, I think," she said as she glanced at the kitchen clock on the wall.

"Right, so let's open presents!"

Al laughed. "We've already opened them!"

Teddy gasped, feigning hurt. "What? You opened them without me? How could you?"

James rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't been snoring your head off, then you could have been here when Al opened them."

Teddy winked. "Hey, I'm sixteen. I'm entitled to sleep in."

Ginny shook her head. "No, not when you're suppose to help Harry and I set up for the party. Everyone will be arriving in a few minutes and we still have to set out the jumping castle – stupid Muggle thing. I don't know how to set it up with magic, so you and Harry better sort it out. Come on, kids," she added, huffing at her children. "It's time to get dressed."

The four of them went upstairs, leaving Teddy and Harry alone in the kitchen. Teddy was surprised at how short Ginny had been with him, but he supposed it was because he had slept in too long. It was already half past nine.

"Sorry about her," apologised Harry, wiping his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt. "She's just a little stressed, as there are so many people coming to this party for Al."

"It's okay. I probably should have woken up earlier. You know, to help out."

"Yeah, it probably would've helped," chuckled Harry. "You could have protected me from Ginny. Now go and clean up. You know what Mrs Weasley will say if she sees you looking like the walking dead."

Teddy rolled his eyes and dashed upstairs. He certainly knew what Mrs Weasley would say, and was definitely not in the mood to be scolded for his appearance. He reached the bathroom and hastily stripped down and stepped into the shower. The cold water immediately woke him from his sleepy state and he felt goosebumbs rising on his arms and legs. With a shudder, he quickly washed himself and got dressed. Then, whilst facing the mirror, he screwed up his face and his hair instantly turned to its bright turquoise – much better than the murky brown it had been before. He then joined Harry downstairs and they began to set up the jumping castle. Soon, it was ready and Teddy eyed it with pride.

Only a few minutes later, Hermione and Ron arrived, with Rose and Hugo. Rose, who was the same age as Albus, raced inside in search of her best friend/cousin. Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived next, with Percy, Audrey, Lucy and Molly. Lucy had her head in a book and only looked up to say a quick, "Hello," before returning to it. Molly, on the other hand gave Teddy a hug and a large grin before dashing off with Hugo and Lily. But it was only when Bill and Fleur arrived that Teddy perked up. His eyes greedily searched Victoire. She was hiding behind Dom, her face downcast and her eyes red and puffy. Teddy quickly became concerned and his smile dropped, but he hastily recovered himself. He wanted to go to Victoire and demand what was wrong, but it would be rude not to greet his family. Victoire would just have to wait.

It wasn't until later, when all the kids were on the jumping castle except Lucy who was still reading, that Teddy found Victoire sitting next to a tree. Her knees were drawn up and she rested her head on them. She didn't seem to notice Teddy approach and sit down next to her.

"Hey, Vic," he said.

"Hi, Teddy," she said miserably, turning her face away from him to hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly." She wiped her eyes and gave Teddy a false smile. He didn't buy it.

"Come off it," he frowned at her. "What's going on?"

Victoire's eyes filled with tears again and her bottom lip trembled. Teddy had never seen her look so broken... or so lovely.

"It's Jarrod," she mumbled. "He b-broke up with m-me." Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. Teddy felt rage at Davies boil in his blood. It was bad enough that he and Victoire had been dating for a year, but now he had dumped her. The thought was unbelievable. How could anyone even _think_ about giving up Victoire? She was so... perfect!

"He broke up with you?" Teddy demanded, anger quivering in his voice.

Victoire nodded as she leaned into his side, burying her beautiful head in his neck. His breath caught at the contact as she cried into him. Her tears dripped against his skin. Tentatively, he put an arm around her and stroked her hair affectionately.

"Everything was going so well," she wailed. "I thought he loved me. I thought he was the one..."

Teddy's jaw tightened at her words. But he remembered what Harry had told him years ago. _Just be there for her_.

"And then... he just broke up with me. No warning. Just an owl saying it's over..." her voice trailed off and she continued to weep into his neck. Her whole body trembled with her heavy breathing and Teddy continued stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to her.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I can't believe he would break up with you. Didn't he realise what he had?" The anger crept back into his words and his hair turned a violent shade of red. Victoire looked up, surprised at his reaction. Teddy gave her a blazing look. "Merlin, if I had been with you, I would never have let you go!"

Victoire smiled warmly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's why you're a good friend, Teddy," she said.

Teddy's heart sank a little at her words. A good friend. That's all she saw him as. Still, it was better than nothing.

They stayed like that for a bit longer, until Louis, Fred and James ran over and asked them to play Quidditch in the backyard. They agreed and Teddy was pleased to see Victoire's beautiful smile had returned.

"You'll never catch me, Teddy Lupin!" she cried as she soared through the air on her broomstick, Quaffle under her arm.

"Oh, yeah?" Teddy zoomed after her and reached for her broomstick. He effectively pulled her back by her broomstick's tail and she gave a cry of indignation.

"Hey! Unfair!"

Teddy merely laughed and tickled her until she released the Quaffle. He then flew to the other end of the pitch and soared right past Louis and scored. James whooped and slapped Teddy on the back proudly.

"We won! We won!" he and Fred chanted as Teddy was surrounded by praise. Victoire eyed him with a smirk, her dark blue eyes twinkling. Teddy winked at her and she poked her tongue out at him stubbornly.

* * *

**Aww... Teddy and Victoire are now friends. Too. Cute. Hehe :) Please read and review xx ****I AM FEELING SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Reviews will only make me happier and then I will explode in happiness :D**


	11. 25 December 2014

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story! It means the world! :D Here's another chapter... I'm actually really happy with this one. Enjoy xx**_  
_

* * *

_25 December 2014_

_She's so beautiful,_ thought Teddy as he admired Victoire. She was sitting cross-legged next to the Christmas tree, writing a letter to Rachel. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and a few stubborn strands fell into her deep blue eyes. She brushed them aside impatiently and pursed her pale pink lips. Even in the glow of the fireplace, she seemed to radiate light – as though it seeped out of her silvery skin. Teddy was transfixed by her beauty. Every now and then, she would meet his eyes and smile at him, before returning to her letter. Teddy resolved that he would be content with watching her for the rest of his life.

"It's her, isn't it?" asked Harry as he sat beside his godson, the hint of a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Teddy said as he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Victoire.

"It's her," Harry repeated. "Victoire. She's the girl."

Teddy's eyes widened. His entire body froze in shock? How could he know that? Was it that obvious? He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Victoire – not even Sam. How could Harry possibly know?

"What? No – Victoire? She's just – you know... definitely not," he stammered, feigning a look of incredulity.

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, amused at Teddy's weak attempts at lying.

"Fine," sighed Teddy , feeling defeated. "It's Vic. How did you know?" he shot Harry an accusing look.

"Well, to be honest, Ted," Harry began, "You're not the best of subtly. Every time I see you lately, you're staring at her with this silly, open-mouthed look on your face. Besides, it doesn't help that your hair turns pink whenever you're around her."

"No way!" cried Teddy in horror. He reached up and touched his hair in worry and Harry nodded with a smirk. "Bloody hell! I _hate_ this! Why does my hair have a mind of its own?" he groaned, and he sensed his hair turning red with embarrassment, matching his flushed face.

"It's alright, it's part of who you are."

Teddy scowled. "Easy for you to say. Your hair doesn't betray what you're feeling every bloody second. Man... this is _so_ embarrassing."

Harry laughed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to shave my head. Or wear a hat all the time," said Teddy.

"No, I mean about Victoire?"

"Oh." Teddy was silent for a minute. What _was_ he going to do? She probably knew about his pink hair problem, Teddy thought in horror. She probably also knew about his feelings for her. If Harry – who was as oblivious as a garden gnome – could tell, then Victoire would definitely know. The thought made him sick in the stomach. He couldn't think of a time when he was more humiliated.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Why do nothing? Why not tell her how you feel?"

"No. I can't do that." Teddy shook his head.

"Why not? What have you got to lose?"

"Everything! My dignity! My pride!"

Harry smiled at his godson's use of dramatics. "Those things don't matter. Not in the big scheme of things. Think about what you've got to gain."

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of Teddy's lips, but faded back into a frown.

"I've got nothing to gain. She doesn't like me," he conceded miserably.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," said Teddy stubbornly. "If she did, she would have told me so years ago."

"What if she's afraid, just like you? What if she doesn't want to lose her dignity and her pride?"

Teddy eyes his godfather sceptically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you never know unless you do something about it. Go and tell her how you feel."

"But I'm hopeless at saying things. I get all nervous and stutter and speak too fast."

"Then tell her a different way."

"How?"

Harry sighed and patted Teddy's shoulder affectionately. "You'll figure it out." He rose to join Ginny, leaving Teddy alone on the couch. His eyes flick back to Victoire. Then, without warning, he knew what he had to do. With quiet resolve, he walked over to Victoire and sat beside her.

"Hey, Vic," he said in a shaky voice.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi Teddy."

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked outside and sat down on the porch, looking out at the snow covered fields. The silence between them grew awkward and Teddy began to shift uncomfortably as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Uh," he began, running a hand through his hair and hoping to Merlin's baggiest underpants that it wasn't bright pink. "Vic, we've, erm, known each other a while and... erm... I sorta..." he stumbled over his words, unsure exactly what he was trying to say to her.

She was looking at him expectantly, her lips slightly parted with her breathing. Teddy knew instantly that he would never be able to talk properly with her gazing at him like that. Swallowing his fear and summoning his courage, he leant forward and kissed her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She was so soft, and tasted like strawberries. Electricity surged though his entire body – strongest at where their lips were connected. He felt her hesitate and reluctantly pulled away. She stared at him with wide eyes and Teddy's heart sank. He knew that face too well. It was the face she wore before she hexed someone. He closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for the slap across the face. But, instead, her hands gripped the sides of his face and her lips crashed onto his, urgent and aggressive. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. At that moment, he didn't care about anything. He didn't even care that his hair was probably the brightest shade of pink imaginable. All he cared about was Victoire, her cheeks the loveliest shade of pink and her beautiful eyes staring into his own through her fair eyelashes. Nothing could compare to this moment.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy," said Victoire softly.

And it was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

* * *

**What did you think? I know that the family finds out about Teddy and Victoire snogging during the 19 years later thingo... but they had to have had their first kiss sometime before that. So this is it! Please read and review :) Only one more chapter to go until it's finished :D**


	12. 13 February 2022

**So this is it guys! The last chapter for this story :) I hope you have enjoyed watching Teddy and his enormous curiosity grow (particularly when it comes to girls). Thank you so much for all the reviews and please enjoy this last installment! xx**

* * *

_13 February 2022_

Teddy tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden table and clicked his tongue. His eyes, today a deep brown, darted around the cafe nervously, searching for a sign of jet black hair, green eyes or glasses. However, Teddy was disappointed to find no one of that description.

"Where is Harry?" he muttered under his breath, running a hand through the back of his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, sir?"

Teddy turned his head to find the pretty waitress by his table again. Her thick chestnut hair fell out of her bun and into her face as she smiled down at him. If he knew better, he would say she was flirting with him. But Teddy neither noticed nor cared.

"No, thank you," he told her pleasantly, turning his head back to the street outside.

"Okay then," said the waitress, a little disappointed and returned back to collecting plates from other tables.

_What is taking so long?_ Teddy glanced at his watch and groaned when he noticed the time. Harry should have been here ten minutes ago. Just as he was considering leaving, he spotted his godfather racing through the crowded people with a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late," he said breathlessly as he sat down opposite his godson.

Teddy smirked. "Look, I appreciate the flowers, but I really don't think this relationship is going to work out."

Harry rolled his eyes and stashed the bouquet under the table.

"Smart arse," he mumbled.

"What took you so long?" demanded Teddy accusingly.

"I had to buy a Valentine's Day present for Ginny."

Teddy threw his hands up in exasperation. "Couldn't that have waited until afterwards?"

"Well, I just walked past the shop and saw them."

With a huff, Teddy sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Glad to know that _shagging_ comes before your own godson's most important day of his life."

Harry chuckled. "Honestly, Teddy. Once you're married with three kids, you'll savour the moments when you get to shag. Doesn't happen too often."

"Well, I won't know that feeling unless _you_ help me out!" Teddy's voice strangled desperately and his foot twitched nervously. Harry looked concerned.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just Victoire," said Harry soothingly. "You've been going out for years now."

"I know, but, you know... today's either going to make or break us..." his voice trailed off as he thought of Victoire. He knew he loved her and he didn't know if he could spend his life without her. But, he was only twenty-five and she twenty-four. He knew that she still wanted to go further in her career as a fashion designer. And he had only just graduated from Auror training. Would she really want to marry him now, when their careers were just beginning?

"Look," said Harry. "You've just got to go with your instincts sometimes, Teddy. You're always asking me for advice – ever since you were four years old. But you're not a little kid anymore. You're a man."

Then Harry got up from the table with his bouquet. "Trust me, Teddy, you know what to do."

xXx

It was near dark by the time Victoire came home. Teddy paced around the living room nervously as she entered. She had been out shopping with Rachel for bridesmaid dresses – Rachel and Sam's wedding was in a few months, and had come home with bags upon bags of jewellery and accessories it was unbelievable.

"Hey, love, I'm home," she called as she placed her shopping on the kitchen bench.

"Hi," mumbled Teddy nervously. His palms were sweating and his knees were shaking.

"Teddy? Honey, are you okay?" asked Victoire in concern when she found him in the living room. He met her deep blue gaze and instantly felt calmer. Victoire could always make him feel relaxed whenever he was around her. He smiled at her, which she returned, and kissed her full lips gently before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Why don't you sit down?" he offered, pulling out a chair. She sat; looking surprised and raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Just here me out," he told her. Swallowing hard, he knelt in front of her and took her small, dainty hands in his. "Vic, I need to tell you something. I – I love you-"

She smiled. "I love you too," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Teddy shook his head. "Please, can you not talk? I need to concentrate on saying this right."

"Okay," said Victoire, taken aback by his forcefulness.

"Victoire... I love you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met." He ran a hand through his hair and gulped.

"Teddy, you're palms are all sweaty," Victoire told him fondly.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his head in her lap. "I'm no good at this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"All this expressing your feelings stuff."

Victoire cupped his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "Why do you have to express your feelings?"

Teddy clenched his fists in the fabric of her coral skirt. "Because," he cried, "that's what you're meant to do! But I suck. I want to tell you that you mean the world to me. I want to tell you that I couldn't imagine living without you! Bloody hell, I want to ask you to marry me! But I just can't say it right!"

Victoire gasped, her eyes shining with tears. Her sweet little mouth formed an 'O' as she stared at him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Vic," said Teddy quickly, brushing her tears away with his finger. "I've gone and ruined it all, haven't I? It just slipped out, I'm sorry. That's probably the worst way to propose. Man, I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just-"

Teddy's rant was muffled as Victoire threw herself at him and crashed her lips onto his. The force of her impact sent Teddy flying backwards onto the floor. He groaned as his head hit the floor, but he ignored the pain and wrapped his arms around Victoire's small waist. He could handle _this_.

Victoire pulled back and stroked his cheek, tears freely pouring from her eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?" she giggled, her face flushed with adoration.

Teddy grinned and brushed some of her soft blonde hair out of her face. "So I take it that's a yes?"

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Of course, you prat!" she attacked his lips again when Teddy pulled away.

"What is it now?" she moaned and pouted at him. Teddy ignored her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I almost forgot this," he said, pushing himself into a sitting position, with Victoire on his lap. He opened the box and Victoire gave a small gasp. Inside, perched on a small, black velvet cushion, was a gold ring with a tear-shaped diamond sitting right in the centre.

"It's beautiful!" cried Victoire as she gazed at it in awe. Teddy kissed her briefly before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley," he said, stroking her smooth cheek with his thumb and catching the tears that pooled there. "Will you marry me?"

Victoire didn't even reply. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"You didn't answer," Teddy mumbled into her mouth. He felt her smirk.

"If I say yes, will you shut up and kiss me?"

Teddy nodded.

"Then yes."

And the two of them made love on the floor of their apartment.

Teddy was glad he had met with Harry. He didn't need advice to propose to Victoire. He just needed to follow his instincts. He might stutter and worry too much, but that's why Victoire loved him. He smiled as he stroked Victoire's hair lovingly while she slept on his chest. He didn't need to ask advice from Harry anymore. Harry was right. He was a man.

* * *

**So... Teddy finally got the girl! :) YAY! **

**This whole story has been about Teddy finding his feet and constantly going to Harry for advice. But now, he doesn't need Harry's advice anymore because he's old enough to figure out life on his own. This whole story has basically shown the transition of Teddy from a boy to a man - which I hope I achieved! Please review! xx**


End file.
